List of Bosses by Health
Write the first paragraph of your page here. List 100,000,000,000,000 *Developer (Candy Box) 1,000,000,000 *Developer (Candy Box 2) 100,000,000 *Porky Statue (Mother 3) 75,000,000 *Female Boss (Maple Story) 7,000,000 *Satan Morrocc (Ragnarok Online) 6,935,000 *Ifrit (Ragnarok Online) 5,602,800 *Kraken (Ragnarok Online) 3,000,000 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Roberts' Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 2,000,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 1,100,000 *Decaying Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 1,000,000 *Cyber King (Doctor Who Legacy) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) *Simm's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Teapot (Candy Box 2) 999,999 *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2) 900,000 *Pharaoh (Ragnarok Online) 800,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 750,000 *Roberts' Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 666,666 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 630,000 *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 540,000 *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 500,000 *Frieza Full Power (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Ms Delphox (Doctor Who Legacy) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) 450,000 *Deldago's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 420,000 *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) 400,000 *Frieza Final Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) *Ms Delphox (Doctor Who Legacy) 380,000 *Doppelganger (Ragnarok Online) 360,000 *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 350,000 *Dracula (Ragnarok Online) 300,000 *Cyber King (Doctor Who Legacy) *Frieza Third Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) 250,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 217,800 *Chica (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 217,500 *Moon Lord (Terraria) 200,000 *Deldago's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Frieza Second Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Simm's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 180,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 150,000 *Frieza First Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) 145,000 *Moon Lord (Terraria) 140,200 *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2) 130,000 *Decaying Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 125,000 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 120,000 *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) 110,000 *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) 105,300 *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 100,000 *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 98,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 84,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 80,000 *The Marionette (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 75,000 *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) 70,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 65,000 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 62,501 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 60,000 *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Super Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 56,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 55,000 *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 50,256 *Burter (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) 50,000 *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) *Mangle (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 46,000 *Recoome (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) 45,000 *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 42,000 *Jeice (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Plantera (Terraria) *Skeletron Prime (Terraria) 40,000 *Golden Oryx Effigy (Realm of the Mad God) *Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) *Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 36,000 *Nappa (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 35,330 *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 35,000 *Ocram (Terraria) *Toy Chica (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 34,000 *Ice Queen (Terraria) 32,000 *Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) 31,500 *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 30,100 *Saibaman (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 30,000 *Emperor Bulblax (Pikmin) *Goolix (Pikmin) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) *Plantera (Terraria) *Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 28,400 *Skeletron Prime (Terraria) 26,071 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 25,840 *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 25,000 *Golden Oryx Effigy (Realm of the Mad God) 20,240 *Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 20,000 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Sontaran Flagship (Doctor Who Legacy) 15,000 *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) 14,640 *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 12,500 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) 12,000 *Galamoth (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) 11,200 *Wall of Flesh (Terraria) 10,200 *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 10,000 *Dabura (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Guldo (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Raging Long Legs (Pikmin 2) 9,600 *Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) 9,000 *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) 8,880 *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 8,500 *Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 8,000 *Wall of Flesh (Terraria) 7,155 *Bowser X (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 7,000 *Statue of Liberty (Doctor Who Legacy) 6,666 *Magus (Chrono Trigger) 6,569 *Porky Minch (Mother 3) 6,400 *Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 6,000 *Statue of Liberty (Doctor Who Legacy) 5,470 *Goten (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 5,300 *Mother Demon (Doom 64) 5,210 *Cell (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 5,000 *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) *Titan Dweevil (Pikmin 2) 4,300 *Babidi (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 4,099 *Bowser Jr. (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 4,030 *Dark Star X (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 4,000 *Cyberdemon (Doom) *Smoky Progg (Pikmin) 3,640 *Eye of Cthulhu (Terraria) 3,550 *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 3,400 *Queen Bee (Terraria) *Data Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) *Lingering Will (Kingdom Hears II Final Mix) 3,336 *Antasma X (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 3,000 *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts II) *Spider Mastermind (Doom) 2,970 *Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 2,910 *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 2,800 *Eye of Cthulhu (Terraria) 2,715 *Data Luxord (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) 2,600 *Julius (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance) 2,500 *Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin 2/3) *Guts-Dozer (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Luna (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Metool Daddy (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) 2,200 *King Dedede (Kirby Quest) 2,000 *Hakann (Voya Nui Online Game) *King Slime (Terraria) *Porky Minch (EarthBound) 1,974 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 1,800 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Hades (Kingdom Hearts) *Nappa (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) 1,583 *Magneto (Avengers Alliance) 1,500 *Chernabog (Kingdom Hearts) *Duo (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Kurt Zisa (Kingdom Hearts) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,485 *Wiggler (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 1,424 *Groundshaker (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,300 *Emperor Bulblax (Pikmin 2) *Petey Piranha (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) 1,248 *Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 1,221 *Doctor Doom (Avengers Alliance) 1,216 *Storm Rider (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,200 *Ballos (Cave Story) *Horned Boss (Random Heroes) *Phantom (Kingdom Hearts) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) 1,180 *King Cold (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 1,102 *Hydro-Man (Avengers Alliance) 1,061 *Ironclad (Avengers Alliance) 1,056 *Green Goblin (Avengers Alliance) 1,048 *Crimson Prankster (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) 1,005 *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,000 *Ballade (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Ballos (Cave Story) *Chuck Norris (Candy Box) *Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Dragon (Candy Box) *Enker (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Evil Energy Robot (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Wily Capsule (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) 999 *Android 16 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Android 17 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Android 19 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Cell (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Cooler First Form (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Cooler Final Form (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) 900 *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts) 890 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 875 *Whiplash (Avengers Alliance) 800 *Ballos (Cave Story) *Dark Man 4 (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Technomite Dropship (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) 790 *Grim Reaper (Kingdom Hearts II) 784 *Pete (Kingdom Hearts II) 750 *AntiSora (Kingdom Hearts) *Stealth Sneak (Kingdom Hearts) 730 *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 716 *Magneto (Avengers Alliance) 700 *Heavy Press (Cave Story) *Monster X (Cave Story) *Undead Core (Cave Story) *Vezok (Voya Nui Online Game) 677 *The Hood (Avengers Alliance) 666 *Devil (Candy Box 2) *Succubus (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) 652 *Powered Armor (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) 650 *Core (Cave Story) 640 *Reidak (Voya Nui Online Game) 600 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) *Pot Centipede (Kingdom Hearts) *Trickmaster (Kingdom Hearts) 543 *Loki (Avengers Alliance) 540 *Wiggler (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 526 *Hammerhead (Avengers Alliance) 500 *Balrog (Cave Story) *Boss Turtle (Random Heroes) *Chief Financial Officer (Toontown Online) *Misery (Cave Story) *Rabid Toroko (Cave Story) 480 *Burter (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 460 *Jeice (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Zaktan (Voya Nui Online Game) 458 *Vulture (Avengers Alliance) 450 *Hades (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Kamek (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) 425 *Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 410 *Avak (Voya Nui Online Game) *Guldo (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 400 *Destructo (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Ironhead (Cave Story) *Mungo (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Omega (Cave Story) 390 *Dark Thorn (Kingdom Hearts II) 361 *M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers Alliance) 350 *Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 301 *Baron Zemo (Avengers Alliance) 300 *Balfrog (Cave Story) *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Doctor (Cave Story) *Gooper Blooper (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Hulk (Random Heroes) *Igor (Cave Story) *Mad Treant (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Ma Pignon (Cave Story) *Muscle Doctor (Cave Story) *Petey Piranha (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) *Red Ogre (Cave Story) *Puu Black (Cave Story) *Space Maniac (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Twilight Thorn (Kingdom Hearts II) *Wither (Minecraft) 280 *Golem (Dragon Quest VII) 264 *Pete (Kingdom Hearts II) 256 *Dracula (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) 250 *Cursed Coach (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Devil (Candy Box) *Gamma (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Punk (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) 246 *Viper (Avengers Alliance) 240 *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Dragonlord (Dragon Quest SNES) 202 *Whiplash (Avengers Alliance) 200 *Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *Super Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Thok (Voya Nui Online Game) *Vanitas Remnant (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) 180 *Cow King (Candy Box) 150 *Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) 120 *Reidak (Voya Nui Online Game) 105 *Shadow Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) 100 *Angrybox (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Big Boo (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Doc Robot (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Dragonlord (Dragon Quest NES) *Holey Moley (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Whale (Candy Box) 96 *Dreamy Mario (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 80 *Bowser (Super Paper Mario) 70 *Golem (Dragon Quest NES) 60 *Balrog (Cave Story) 50 *Boss Alien (Robot Wants Kitty) *Dracula (I Wanna Be The Guy) 42 *Dracula (Super Castlevania IV) 40 *Mr. L (Super Paper Mario) *Safetybot (Robot Wants Ice Cream) 34 *Tails Doll (Tails' Nightmare 2) *Wiggler (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) 32 *Dracula (Castlevania) *Quint (Mega Man II) 28 *Air Man (Mega Man 2) *Elec Man (Mega Man NES) *Fire Man (Mega Man NES) *Ice Man (Mega Man NES) *Mecha Dragon (Mega Man 2) *Metal Man (Mega Man 2) *Snake Man (Mega Man 3) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man NES) 25 *Savage Terminator (The Revenge of Shinobi) 20 *Bowser (Super Paper Mario) 19 *Metal Man (Mega Man II) *Quint (Mega Man V) 16 *Rowdain (Super Castlevania IV) 12 *Death Egg Robot (Sonic 2 16-Bit) *Metal Sonic (Sonic Triple Trouble) 11 *Death (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) *Medusa (Super Castlevania IV) *Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) *Pete (Mickey Mania) 10 *Egg Beetle (Sonic Unleashed) *King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) 9 *Tails Doll (Eggman Hates Furries) *The Mad Doctor (Mickey Mania) 8 *Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Egg Devil Ray (Sonic Unleashed) *Egg Mobile-D (Sonic 2 16-Bit) *Flying Eggman (Sonic 2 16-Bit) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic & Knuckles) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Silver Sonic (Sonic 2 16-Bit) *Spider-Man (The Revenge of Shinobi) *Super Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) 6 *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story NES) *Egg Beetle (Sonic Unleashed) *Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land) *Nightmare Buzz (Toy Story NES) *Whispy Woods (Kirby's Dream Land) 4 *Pete (Mickey Mania) 3 *Egg Hornet (Sonic Adventure) *EGG-HVC-001 (Sonic CD) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Incomplete Category:Lists